24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am". * Olivia Taylor: Aaron? I told you to escort Ethan to the gate. Now take him out of my office and off the White House grounds. * Aaron Pierce: No ma'am. I am not going to do that. * Olivia Taylor: How long have you known? * Aaron Pierce: I had my suspicions. But I was hoping I was wrong. * Olivia Taylor: Ethan, this doesn't tell the whole story * Ethan Kanin: Sounds pretty clear to me. Hodges is dead and you're responsible. * Jack Bauer: I can't believe you're doing this. You're betraying everything that you've ever worked for. I know you think this country failed you, and I don't care what kind of ideology you believe in now. This is no way to fight for it. What you're doing is wrong. This is wrong, and you know it! (pause) Damn it, Tony, Look at me! (Tony stares at Jack) * Jack Bauer: Please... as someone who was once your friend... let me die in peace. Don't let them use me to kill innocent people. * Tony Almeida: I have no intention of letting them use you as a pathogen, Jack. I never did. * Jack Bauer: I overheard you. This was your idea, you sold it to them. * Tony Almeida: It was just a play. * Jack Bauer: A play? * Tony Almeida: To get the man who's coming here right now. Took me three years to find him. Took me another year to get him to meet me face-to-face. I had to prove myself to him by taking down Jonas Hodges. I had to convince him that I was a... true believer in his cause. * Jack Bauer: What the hell are you talking about? * Tony Almeida: His name... is Alan Wilson. He was the man behind Charles Logan. He's the one who ordered the hit on David Palmer. And he had Michelle killed to cover his tracks. This is the man who murdered my wife, Jack. * Jack Bauer: Everything that you've done today is for personal revenge? * Tony Almeida: It's about justice. * Jack Bauer: Justice? You killed innocent people, Tony! * Tony Almeida: Ten times as many people would have died if it hadn't have been for me. The deeper I dug to find the person responsible for Michelle's death... the more I kept running into men like Jonas Hodges. They're the ones with the crazy ideology, Jack, not me. I'm the one who had a plan to bring them down. I'd enlisted Bill and Chloe to help me track all the elements of this group. And when I finally got what I wanted... they would turn'em in and shut'em down. But you screwed that all up, didn't you, Jack? You see... I'm the one who saved lives today, Jack. Not you. I'm the one who helped you recover the C.I.P. Device. I'm the one who warned you about the White House attacks! I'm the one who stopped Jonas Hodges from launching those missiles! * Jack Bauer: You tell yourself whatever you want. You launched a biological attack on Washington Center Station and if we hadn't gotten there in time, thousands of innocent people would have been killed! * Tony Almeida: I did what I had to do to get Alan Wilson there. And now... he's gonna die. * Jack Bauer: You kill him, and no one will ever know the full extent of this conspiracy. * Tony Almeida: I'm not gonna kill him, Jack. (shows a bomb) YOU are. (Tony puts the bomb on Jack) * Jack Bauer: Damn you, Tony. Damn you. * Tony Almeida: I'm sorry that it has to be you. But the truth is, they wouldn't let me within 50 feet of the guy. You're the one he's coming for. * Jack Bauer: You're not honoring Michelle's life. You are reveling in her death, and she would despise you for this. *'Tony Almeida': (to Wilson) It took me a long time to find you. To peel back off the layers of people you hide behind. But I stayed patient. 'Cause ever since the day you had her killed, the only thing that kept me alive was this moment right here. *'Alan Wilson': You sound like you were involved in some kind of a tragedy, but I had nothing to do with it. (Tony punches Wilson) *'Tony Almeida': See, Michelle and me, had gotten out of all of this. We made it out together, and we were gonna start a whole new life. Until you came along, and took it all away, in a split second. (Tony punches and kicks Wilson) *'Tony Almeida': It wasn't just my wife you murdered. She was carrying my son. You killed my son! My son! And now, I'm gonna kill you. * Renee Walker: Get him outta here. * Tony Almeida: No! These people think they can take everything away from us, Jack! Somebody had to stop 'em! What did you do, huh? You ran away! That's right, you ran away, Jack! You're one of them now! Congratulations! How would Teri feel about that, huh, Jack!? Huh!? You're a coward, Jack! * President Allison Taylor: Henry, I can't just disregard the law! * Henry Taylor: Allison, spare me your sanctimony. You're Olivia's mother. * President Allison Taylor: I'm also the President of the United States. * Henry Taylor: And our family has already paid a steep enough price for that. * Renee Walker: Jack. * Jack Bauer: Could you give us a moment? * Paramedic: Dr. Macer wants you at the hospital. * Jack Bauer: It’s all right. She can wait. Thank you. What happened? * Renee Walker: He’s denying everything. Claims that we don’t have a case against him. * Jack Bauer: Is he right? * Renee Walker: Maybe – which means he has absolutely no reason to tell us who else is involved in this with him. But I can make him talk. If we don’t find these people, one day they will launch another attack… and I don’t see how I can live with myself knowing that there was something I could have done to stop it. I don’t know what to do. * Jack Bauer: I can’t tell you what to do. I’ve been wrestling with this one my whole life. I see fifteen people held hostage on a bus, and everything else goes out the window. I will do whatever it takes to save them – and I mean whatever it takes. I guess maybe I thought if I save them I could save myself… * Renee Walker: Do you regret anything that you did today? * Jack Bauer: No. But then again, I don’t work for the F.B.I. * Renee Walker: I don’t understand. * Jack Bauer: You took an oath. You made a promise to uphold the law. When you cross that line, it always starts off with a small step. Before you know it, you’re running as fast as you can in the wrong direction just to justify what you started in the first place. These laws were written by much smarter men than me. And in the end, I know that these laws have to be more important than the fifteen people on the bus. I know that’s right. In my mind I know that’s right. I – I just don’t think my heart could ever have lived with that. (Renee is close to tears) I guess the only advice I can give you is try to make choices that you can live with. * Renee Walker: (with teary eyes) I don’t know what to say. * Jack Bauer: (gently caresses her face and then takes her hand) Don’t say anything at all. (she sheds a tear) * Paramedic: Mr. Bauer, we really need to go. (paramedics take Jack away) * Janis Gold: Listen, I'd like to thank you for all the help you gave me today. * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah, it was interesting. Given what you have to work with, you're doing a pretty good job. * Janis Gold: (smiling) I'll take that as a compliment, thank you. * Chloe O'Brian: Good, that's what it was…meant to be. * Jack Bauer: (crying slightly) You don't know what I've done. * Muhtadi Gohar: We live in complex times, Mr. Bauer. Nothing is black and white. * Muhtadi Gohar: I do know this. I see before me a man with all his flaws and all his goodness. But simply a man. Let us forgive ourselves for all the wrong that we have done. * Jack Bauer: Thank you. * Jack Bauer: It's time. * President Allison Taylor: But I have a sworn duty to enforce the constitution. And failing to honor that oath would be the worst kind of hypocrisy. * President Allison Taylor: I've lost my family. I've lost everyone. * Ethan Kanin: Not everyone. * Janis Gold: Larry would not have wanted this—don't dishonor his death like this. * Muhtadi Gohar: My name is Gohar. I'm a friend. We spent the last few minutes talking, and I can tell you he's accepted what is happening. * Kim Bauer: Maybe he has. But I haven't. * Kim Bauer: I'm sorry, Daddy, but I'm not ready to let you go. 724